Hating You
by AsianBunny
Summary: Four bounty hunters are assigned to locate a rogue criminal, and to capture him, dead or alive. The question is why is he on the bad side? Is she going to going to help him despite the fact he is their enemy? Or is he just using this girl?
1. A New Target

**Me: Yo what's up? My friends at school kept saying it a little while back. Guess I'm just in the mood XD Anyway this is my****…**** sixth story**

**Everyone: For god sake finish one first!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah whatever -****_-" Do you **_**know**_** how many summaries I have? If I don't do them fast I'll never be able to get them all done! Besides I just got an upper brace and can't chew solid foods, my diet consisting on soup based products, and I sprained my ankle for the first time in my life! So get off my case!**

**Everyone: (Backing away slowly) Ok****…**

**Me: Huff****…**** huff****…**** huff****…**** sorry about my freak out but here are the 'Keys' to this story**

✦✧✦ **※** ✦✧✦=** Time skip**

**✦◦✧◦✦= Start and end of flash backs**

**{~X~}= Swap locations**

**Bold= Emphasis on words**

_Italics_**= Speaking their thoughts to themselves**

**Everyone: Um… she owns nothing… (Creeping away towards the door)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A New Target<strong>

**No one's POV**

"Get back here!"

A girl with icy blue hair commanded through her helmet screen on her matching yellow light cycle.

She, along with the other three bounty hunters was chasing their latest target, who was currently attempting to escape them riding a stolen vehicle from a random bystander. Zipping through the streets of Vestal proved to be easier as most citizens inhabited the higher levels of the city, although that wouldn't deter the fact that this criminal was rogue, as all of their targets were.

He glanced in the side view mirror, panicking as two discreet figures were catching up to his pace. He instinctively increased his speed trying to final a dimension gateway. They would usually pop up out of nowhere, so it was all about luck. But does he have any at the moment?

"Julie, can you hear me?" Runo said through her pale yellow one piece ear set.

The silver headed hunter was perched on one of the high buildings with a black sniper in her hands, looking through the telescopic sight while listening to the blunette on her rose pink set that matched Runo's. She adjusted the microphone to return her message, but still had trouble having a lock on the targets vehicle "Loud and crystal clear" she reported back with while smirking "What's not clear is that I can't get the dude to sit like an earth duck"

On the other end the emerald eyed girl looked back to her left and motioned to the navy blue head gliding over the streets in her white hover skates "Fabia, cut him off so Julie can get a shot in!"

She nodded through the helmet that matched her blades and turned off into another street that split them off.

Runo then went back to the vehicle no more than twenty metres away "Alice, have you got a diversion ready?" She questioned to a different hunter.

The orange head was leaning beside on of the many buildings with what resembled a round black pebble in her hand. But at the centre was purple button, which she had pressed and threw onto the centre of the road on her right "The holograms in place. It wouldn't take long for him to find it. Julie can you see it up there?" She said through her own amethyst coloured ear set while sprinting off to the predicted location.

The weaponed armed girl smiled as she found the gateway projection. It was round and was as bright as the sun. Surrounding it were various symbols circling the portal "Totally. Fabia are you there yet?"

The air skater could see the runaway vehicle through the many alleyways she passed "Cutting him off now" She sated on her white set. The forest green orbed hunter skidded to a dead end and cut through to the streets.

This caught the criminal off guard as he hastily turned the steering wheel to another direction. Once he did, Runo had caught up and stopped in front of Fabia as her cycle slowly started to fade away its light. They nodded as if they communicated telepathically and started going again. The dark haired blunette went off ahead as the other put her transportation vehicle back into gear. Once it shone she immediately took off after them.

"There it is!" The rogue exclaimed seeing the portal in view. But once he tried diving into it he didn't go to another dimension, he just flew right passed it.

Julie grinned as her finger was gently placed by the snipers trigger "Gotchya" Was all she commented to herself before shooting.

The bullet hit the right front wheel, causing to spin out of control and swerved right into nearby lake. The criminal, before the car hit the water, bolted out the door and rolled out onto the grass.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a glint coming from the sky. Once he got a clear view he dogged the sword wielded by the chocolate eyed hunter.

He may have reacted well, but she wasn't going to let him escape from their grasp. Alice swung again and again, but he managed to block it by using the silver cuff he wore on his right wrist "It is best if you turned yourself in" Her voice grew louder as their combat was getting in the way. Only this made the rogue laugh, but she managed to slice a lock of his hair, which made him hesitant to respond.

Once the hunter managed to make him off balance by the edge of the lake, she spin kicked him in the water along with the sunken vehicle that the owner is not going to want back.

Fabia then made it to the scene as she glided on the surface of the water towards the target. Alice spotted her and put her sword back in the scabbard which was attached to a purple belt on her waist that held many gadgets "Here catch!" She yelled out while throwing a short chain towards her from one of the compartments.

The blunette caught it and dived for rogue that just got his head out of the water panting for air. She took him by the back of his collar and threw him on land, hitting his body against a tree.

He seemed dizzy and hazed as she slid to a stop on the grass, skated over and wrapped his hands around the trunk. Fabia used the chain Alice had given her and held it by his hands. She pressed a button and activated it as two purple rings of light that circled around his wrists.

A loud roar was heard as Runo had finally made her entrance through the trees, scaring some birds in the process.

She took off her helmet and got off her cycle. As she did, the hunter lifted up her left wrist that had a communicative bracelet "Mira, we got him, can you send in reinforcements to pick him up?" The image of the short red head was projected as a hologram "Of course. Just leave him there and return to headquarters" She nodded and signed off.

Alice and Fabia had walked over to her with a relieved expression of a job well done. They then heard the sigh emitting from their ear piece by their last team member "That's no fair. You guys got all the fun this time" The three giggled as they started to get ready to get back to base.

**{~X~}**

"Sorry Julie. Next time you can get in on the field" Runo said trying to cheer her up.

The silver squealed in excitement as she took out a pink squared sheet. She dropped it off the side of the building and jumped, only to land on her hover board. She placed the sniper on her back as the sting held it on place over her shoulder "Lets race!"

The trio on the other end gave looks to each other before Fabia zoomed off ahead. Runo shouted after her "Hey that's not fair!" She complained while quickly straddling her seat and putting on her helmet, taking off behind her.

Alice sighed at the annual race back to HQ they always did after a mission.

She took out a piece from her belt. It was similar to the holographic gadget she used. She activated it and placed it on the ground. It brought up a black hover bike with glowing purple light waves coursing through it.

The orange head took out the matching helmet under the seat and revved it up to catch up with her girls.

✦✧✦ **※** ✦✧✦

By the time the four had reached headquarters, Runo came in first, Alice second, Fabia third, and finally Julie.

The last hunter pouted in depression as she pressed on a button to make her board go back to its original form. She slipped the piece in her pocket and sighed "I always come in last…" Alice tried comforting her as she herself put her bike back into her belt, but failing. Runo and Fabia laughed before doing the same.

"Come on you guys, Mira's probably waiting for us" The orange head pointed out as they took the elevator to the top floor.

The door soon opened to a very white room with a tall ceiling that seemed to have electrical currents flowing in around it. By the end was a window that spread out on the entire wall. And there in front of them, was the desk of their chief.

Mira swirled around in her seat and smiled towards them as she brought up some projections before her "That's now… seventy three successful captures. The Resistance is glad to have you here as our main bounty hunters" Mira stated proudly as she examined the hologram of the captive rogue on screen.

The Resistance was what they were known as, capturing rogue criminals around all the galaxies. They have branches and other hunters everywhere.

The four in front of her turned to each other and gave happy looks to each other as they sat down on the long white sofas placed at the centre. Alice and Runo took one while Julie and Fabia took the other "Is that all of them?" The dark blunette asked.

Although Mira would have wanted nothing more than to say yes, the results proved otherwise "I'm afraid not…" She stared off before opening a new projection in between them. It went through every criminal they have caught in less than a few seconds, but a new face appeared "I know you have been trying hard to accumulate all of the Cellular Rogues, but there are a few reaming"

The Cellular Rogues were a group of criminals that relied on each other like a gang.

Their chief got out of her seat and leaned at the front of her desk with her arms crossed "This is their leader…" She gave them a couple moments to examine the face before them. This rogue had short jet black hair and piercing gold eyes, but his expression brought a chill into the room "… he's your new target"

The four shot their heads away from the screen and to the red head with unbelievable eyes. Fabia said what they were all thinking "But he's the leader. Shouldn't we capture the lower criminals first?" Mira stood straight and turned around to the screen projection on her desk. She began processing new data to show them on their hologram.

The quartet went back to the screen in front of them to see what she was showing. It came up with various victims the leader had assassinated "We have decided that starting from the ground up has been working efficiently with your skills…" She praised, then went on to the intention she had in mind "… But, if we take down the head, it will stir up the group in confusion, letting their capture come much at ease"

They now understood the concept, which meant Mira could go on. She brought up the map of the many galaxies, showing planets with different races inhabiting them "They have moved from the third quadrant and past Vestal. They are currently stationed all around these planets especially, for reasons unknown to us yet" The team nodded as the chief closed up on three separate worlds surrounding the north "These are the ones that are most commonly dealt with crime and assaults. I want you all to check them all out and gather some information about him. And only him" She specified that no other Cellular Rogue would be acceptable.

Mira then pulled out four mini chips from her pocket and passed one to each "Here's the data we have on him. It's not much, but it's all you have to go on" The girls stood up and did a little joke they always did "Yes chief!" They said in unison while doing a sailor salute gesture before they walked towards the elevator.

The last thing they heard from her before the doors closed was "I told you to stop doing that!" The four hunters giggled at her childish character, not that theirs wasn't. However they soon stopped and took out some Vestal sunglasses, each in their signature colours.

They then took the chip Mira had given them and inserted it in the port at the side of the right temple.

They all put them over their eyes to analyse the information being shown to them through the glasses. By the side of the hinges was a rolling dial that moved around all the data. They were also able to touch it in thin air by just using their hands as the sunglasses were programed to use physical interaction.

Alice went first as she leaned on one of the walls "Name, Shun Kazami" Fabia continued after "Species, Venturis, known as the wind planet race. They are known to have most of their lifestyle relying on the air" Runo took the next bit "Crimes, killed several victims that are only connected by a single woman" Julie then finished off the briefing "Level of danger, high. Ninety eight precent deadly"

The lift reopened on the twenty second floor. They exited and had compiled enough information to understand their targets current factors.

At the moment they were on the floor of Alice's lab, where she built all the equipment they've used to capture the rogue criminals.

It was very spacious and had various contraptions and inventions lined here and there. The ceiling was high and it had two windowed balconies adjacent from each other on the sides.

Runo, Fabia and Julie took a seat on the white circular couch in the centre surrounding a glass coffee table as Alice went over to a low wide cylinder that lit up when she turned it on. It was one of the holographic computers she used in Vestal. The orange haired hunter was shifting around all the data on the three planets they were supposedly had to go on reconnaissance with "We have to gather information about the target in Pyrus, Darkus and his home, Ventus"

A robot than came in and set down a tray of tea and cookies. It had what looked like a suit and a red bow tie.

Julie thanked him and bit into a biscuit "Yummy! Where is this from Kato?" The cyborg answered in a male electronic voice "Today it's an earth dish. Chocolate chip cookies and black tea with milk" He bowed before exiting the lab.

Alice giggled while taking a seat on the sofa as well and took a sip of the hot stemming liquid before getting back to it "Anyway, leaving the intergalactic treats behind, we have to scrape out as much information as we can before pursuing him" Runo had a realisation of something as she mumbled while still eating her biscuit "Isn't Darkus your home planet Alice?" The orange head nodded as she placed down the tea cup and brought up a projection around the small table in front of them "Yep. We'll go there first and I'll show you guys around. But I'm surprised Runo…" She began as the blunette started to drink her tea "Hn?" The green eyed hunter mumbled as she couldn't respond properly with the cup to her lips.

Alice smirked as she took back her cup and closed her eyes "… I would've thought you would be more interested in going to Pyrus. I mean, that's where **Dan** is stationed isn't it?" Runo immediately did a spit take as the other two impartial girls burst into an insane laughter. The blunette wiped her mouth and shouted "Alice!" The said hunter joined in the laugh as she finished her tea "I'm sorry but I couldn't help pointing it out"

Dan was another bounty hunter in Pyrus along with its surrounding quadrant. He and Runo met after capturing their thirty eighth target together. Then somehow they hooked up after that.

Fabia stifled to stop as she wiped a tear from her eye "Come on it was only a joke. Don't get so serious about this" Julie as well joined in "Alice, why don't we go to Pyrus first? I know **Runo** wants to" She said slyly. The brown orbed girl giggled as she got up and walked back to the computer "Sure I don't mind" Her tone was somewhat taunting.

"No! We'll go in order! Okay!" She shouted desperately, pleading with them to stall for time.

Alice typed some things on the projections and giggled "Ok, Ok. You guys go pack up you things. Here…" She tossed them a small cube. They each caught them with ease as Julie examined it "New invention?" She guessed. The orange head nodded but kept paying attention to the screen "It can store an infinite amount of space, and it can retract back its size so you can keep it anywhere. It saves a lot of room" The silver haired hunter jumped and squealed excitedly "Finally! A suitcase I can fit **all** of my stuff in!"

With that, they all left her laboratory and went back to their loft, getting ready for their journey to capture another Cellular Rogue. But this time, will it be any different?

**{~X~}**

"From my calculations, another one of ours have been captured by the same quartet of hunters"

A boy with red rimmed glasses piled up all the recent information he was able to get from the captive who was now in the hands of the Resistance.

As he continued to type on the holographic computer, his lens reflected all the various screens opening up.

A comrade came up behind him and put a hand on the back of his seat "Marucho, can you get as much data as you can on them?" He asked as he himself examined what the small blond was processing.

Marucho pushed up his glasses and had an unsure expression as he looked at the person wanting his inquiry "I'm not sure Shun. These bounty hunters have skills of that of an assassin. Do you really want to go up against them? The Underground is losing enough members as it is, and you are our leader" He pointed out to him.

The Unground was what all Cellular Rogues referred to as their base. Although they are found on many other planets, it's their hideaway from the hunters despite the fact they were spread out to all corners of the universe.

"I don't care. I have to know their abilities in case I run into any of them" The raven haired rogue said determinedly to him. Marucho knew he couldn't change his mind once he's thought it through. He sighed and continued to compile add their profile information.

The small genius set them out on the wall. Along with each of the hunters separate data and picture.

He began to explain the vital pieces he needed "Name, Runo Misaki. Race, Halight, from the planet Haos. Special Ability, speed on her light cycle" He brought up her profile close up before putting aside and bringing up the next one "Name, Julie Makimoto. Race, Subterrian, from the planet Subterra. Special Ability, weaponry use especially specifying guns" Marucho came up with the third hunter and continued the briefing "Name, Fabia Sheen. Race, Neathian, from the planet Neathia. Special Ability, agility and martial arts skills" The blond was now up to the final member of their squad as he put the last piece of data before them "Name, Alice Gehabich. Race, Darkusy, from the planet Darkus. Special Ability, frontal combat with a metal sword, and the inventor of all of the hunter's gadgets"

Marucho sat back in his chair and gave a worrying look to his leader "Is that enough information?" He questioned hoping he wouldn't ask for more. Shun nodded and turned around making his way to the door "For now" He answered vaguely while leaving the room with his hands tucked away in his pockets.

The blond sweat dropped at his departing figure "Ok…" He muttered to himself before getting back to his own work.

**{~X~}**

The girls have now gotten everything they needed together. But they were still waiting for a certain silver headed girl.

Runo kept tapping her foot incessantly waiting for her until she couldn't take it anymore and busted right through her door "Julie! Hurry up…" She had finished packing, only basically now half the room empty of all its contents.

Alice and Fabia walked up behind the sweat dropping girl in a confused state. The dark blunette faked a cough and commented "You know it's not going to take that long do you?" The Darkusy shrugged and said "Well I **did** build it to hold any amount"

By then, Julie had closed up her suitcase and pressed a button to shrink it back down to size and placed it in her pocket "Ok, let's get going! **Runo's** just hyped up to so **Dan**" She giggled as she made a dash for it out the door with a fuming Runo had just started chasing her.

The actual calm two sighed and laughed together as they went off after them. Alice leaned over and whispered to her "I think Julie has a point though" Fabia let out a chuckle and absolutely agreed "No kidding"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: By the way this was inspired by 2NE1's song 'Hate You'. The girl's outfits will resemble those featured in the animated music video, so check it out! See my profile to tell who's who<strong>

**Runo: And for the record, I do **_**not**_** want to see Dan (Slightly blushing while crossing arms)**

**Julie and Fabia: You're in **_**denial**_

**Alice: (Giggles)**

**Me: Please review, to help my injury get better (Puts on puppy dog face while clasping hands together) Then again, laziness is a contagious disease, and I should know. Lying in bed diching school right now XD**

**Everyone: Review before she goes agro again!**

**Me: (Raises eyebrow) Excuse me?**

**Everyone: (Shrinks into mini people) Please****…**** for our sake****…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hate You <strong>** ❤ Love You **


	2. Love at First Fight

**Me: Okay, I'm pretty sure I said at some point id update sooner but it's been a month -_-"**

**Everyone: (Glares)**

**Me: Hey don't look at me like that! I had exams and homework!**

**Julie: Such a cliché much**

**Mira: Yeah I've heard that excuse a thousand times**

**Me: It's true though! Anyway I've decided to update since I had just got back from a 360 concert in the city. People who know him are awesome! I just went for the heck of it but I had an amazing time!**

**Julie: Heck yeah! He's a kick ass Aussie, like us!**

**Me: Yep, even if we do have American accents… don't ask I just have one and it takes too long to show my reasoning why I do XP Anyway onto the reviews! RockyBlue DanxRuno, yeah I updated hehe… XD Thanks jazzmonkey, this one is kinda fast, since I usually can't right short stories I'm trying here! And thank you too cream pie. I have to get back into the story though XP InnocentDiamond, oh is that a good or bad thing having all girls? Oh well I just did it XD  
>I know a robot in a suit! So want that for my birthday XD Hey azure blue espeon, I updated… just not soon ^~^" wonder if your still reading this though since it's been so long. And lastly thanks anamika for being a new review!<strong>

**Runo: Blah, blah, disclaimer or something**

**Me: Yeah that's about it. Enjoy reading this boring chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Love at First Fight<strong>

**No one's POV**

"Is everyone ready?"

Alice asked as three out of the four hunters piled in the dimension transporter in her lab.

Julie smugly commented "Not like we have a choice" While lifting up her arm in an all knowing way. The orange headed hunter rolled her eyes with a smile as she took one last gadget she had been working on. It was a black card. She slipped it in her belt, and then set the timer of the transporter for ten seconds.

The Darkusy hastily made it inside with the others before the glass doors closed to a shut.

A bright light had blinded them, and they were soon to be met on another planet on the outer sectors of Vestal.

**{~X~}**

"Hey it's good to see your girls again"

Someone greeted as they lifted a pair of goggles from their eyes, probably because the transporter in their world was shining as brightly as it was in their base world.

The quartet jumped off the platform and returned the welcome "Hi Dan" They said in unison, before Alice, Julie and Fabia all stepped aside and let Runo be the centre of the brunette's attention, which caused her to blush slightly.

Dan Kuso was a Pyrusen who headed the base on his planet. He has thing with Runo but she won't admit it to any of her friends, however they already know about their 'relationship' anyway.

The emerald orbed girl then attempted to grab the Subterrian's arm but missed slightly, making her go for it again "H-hold it I thought we were going to Darkus first!" She half yelled half whispered to the hunter, not leaving eye contact with Dan who seemed to be amused by her strange actions, despite the fact he could hear what she was saying.

Julie, pretending to ignore what the bluenette was talking about, tilted her head to the side and looked back at the burgundy eyed boy "Well **we'll** be looking through your data. You kids don't get into any trouble now" The silver haired hunter said playfully stern as she patted Runo's head while giggling before the trio left Dan and Runo together in the teleportation room.

As the metal doors slid to a close each girl exchanged some looks before they laughed afterwards "Leaving the lovebirds to themselves, let's get back to business" The dark blunette suggested seriously, making their way to another room on the same level.

They all entered an area that had high tech equipment surround the perimeter, holographic projectors, dimensional global positioning systems and whatnot.

"So where on Pyrus are the Rogues spotted?" The tanned skinned hunter asked as she ran her hand over a panel of various buttons, tempted to press each and every one to see what they'd do. Fabia, hoping that she wouldn't destroy the building by messing up the equipment, went over to the large computer screen along with Alice and started activating the program "Let me check" After a few taps on the electronic board here and there a long list appeared in front of them, analysing criminals that have been captured.

It started to automatically pick out the Cellular Rogues and place them on a separate screen which was facing the Darkusy "It says here they all seem to meet up a particular part of the capital, a place where no one goes to unless they seriously need information" The beauty stated reading off from the report.

"Informants?" Julie questioned confusingly as she tried to make out the location where the criminals were reoccurring to "You'd think they have better recourses other than the most visited underground refuge in all of the city" She commented predictably while pushing herself up on the table beside the panel.

The forest green eyed girl shrugged, thinking the same thing "They're not that good if we catch them on a daily basis" The Subterrian thought of that as a joke so she laughed even when Fabia didn't.

After stopping her chuckles the silver head continued swinging her legs up and down until she suggested something out of the blue "Then why don't we see this part of the capital and get some info ourselves?" To this Alice raised an eyebrow "You mean undercover right? Otherwise it just sounds illegal" This time it was the Halight's turn to laugh, which made Julie puff up her cheeks annoyingly "Oh sure now you laugh" They all joined in afterwards with a quick giggle before agreeing with her plan.

"What's so funny?" They heard Runo ask from behind, who now had her hand entwined with a certain Pyrus inhabitant.

The silver haired hunter grinned smugly as she examined them from head to toe with mischievous eyes "Oh nothing. We're just gonna need your help with something…" In the tone Julie said that made the pair swap some uncertain looks before glancing back at her,

Runo leaned towards the brunette and whispered "I have a really bad feeling about this" In turn Dan nodded with a gulp as he got even more creeped out by the way the Subterrian was looking at them "Totally…" He managed to let out before everything else became a blank.

**✦✧✦ ※ ✦✧✦**

"I can't believe she did this"

Runo grumbled as she and Dan stood out front of the most dangerous part of the capital, wearing disguises a certain hunter prepared for them to go incognito on their recon mission.

The blunette wore a flowing crimson Pyrus skirt, which was long and had a high spread out jagged hem. It was shorter at the front and longer at the back. A V neck white tank top tucked in along with scarlet fingerless gloves that had black lace accents.

Dan had a crimson leather jacket which had pads on his shoulders over a black T-shirt along with some white jeans and bulky combat boots that went along with his top. As well as his signature green goggles over his head.

"We talk for five minutes and this is what we get into?" The brunette stated to no one really as he sighed deeply, but soon got over it and got serious "Never mind that now, I guess we'll have to get this done"

"You know we can still hear you?" The two heard from inside their ears, which had two concealed communicators set in them. That last comment was made by obviously Julie, who was watching them from their headquarters by a hidden video camera hidden in Runo's square shaped transparent scarlet glass monocle hat hovered over her right eye.

They both rolled their eyes at the same time, and was glad that she couldn't see them do it "Yeah, yeah, we know" The blunette said annoyingly, mostly because of the situation she put the duo in.

**{~X~}**

Julie stuck her tongue out even though Alice and Fabia were the only ones that could see her, but she thought it needed to be done "Anyway you know your background story right?" At this she knew that the pair on the other end was flushing red, probably because of all the stuttering in their voices when they replied and how much the emerald orbed hunter was shifting on her feet "Y-yes we do, r-right Dan?" The view of the camera turned to the Pyrusen, who was looking away in the other direction "Y-yeah I know" The trio of girls giggled silently as they recalled what their cover was.

But just for the heck of it, Julie repeated it for them once more "Now remember, you're a married couple on the run from the Resistance. You need some data about the Cellular Rogues and want to join them, got that?" The orange head and dark blunette sweat dropped that the Subterrian for purposely embarrassing them while out on the field. The beauty decided to let them out of Julie's wrath and got things going "Ok enough with the recap. Dan, Runo, head inside the third warehouse on the right side"

**{~X~}**

The pair nodded and looked for the location the Darkusy mentioned.

It was grey and made of crimped metal. The gates outside were rusted over from years of being exposed to the elements, causing them to fall apart when Dan tried to open them "Ok we're in" He informed as they stepped inside the fairly shadowed, and very emptied area "There's nothing here" The brunette stated as he adjusted the earpiece, examining the place from left to right.

Alice then continued giving the duo directions "There should be a trapdoor on the floor. It leads to a series of tunnels that run under the city" Runo scrunched up her forehead as she tried to find the entry "We won't get lost will we?" She asked hopefully. A laugh was made on the other end and she recognised it as the Neathian's "It's pretty straightforward, just don't go wandering for too long, last time you did that on Haos and we couldn't find you for three days" Runo made a light laugh and shooed away the memory of the time she chased down Rogue forty two and got totally lost.

"I found it!" She heard Dan exclaim on the other side of the warehouse. He was kneeling down on the floor holding up a sheet of wood that was concealed by a layer of thick dust that dispersed when he opened it up. The blunette could see them floating through the small rays of light that peered through the grated windows up high on the roof as she made her way over to him.

Dan had already jumped down and held out a hand for Runo to take, which she gladly accepted and hopped to his side. She looked around the dark passageways clouded with more dust and cobwebs hanging from corner to corner "Where do we go no?" The blue haired hunter asked her team on the other side.

**{~X~}**

Alice then started pulling up some blueprints on the screen "Head to the east before going south. From there a guard should be present by the entryway so…" Before the Darkusy could finish a sweet treat entered her mouth, causing her to stop talking and start chewing.

She turned around to see Julie holding a plate of small red balls that seemed like they were on fire, but it wasn't real, they were supposed to look like that. She concluded it was her who forced the dessert in her mouth "Like it Alice? It's a Pyrus delicacy!"

The orange head had to slowly swallow the hot substance before saying a little straining "Yeah thanks. Whoa it's burning my tongue!" Although she was a little peeved at Julie for doing that, she found the dessert quite tasty. Alice even ignored the fact Fabia was sitting off in the background eating them, completely oblivious to the fact the chocolate orbed hunter nearly choked to death.

**{~X~}**

After Alice started to go on about treats, Dan and Runo deducted that they could proceed without any more information needed.

As they followed the Darkusy's directions, they soon found the said guard and shiny metal door he seemed to be protecting.

He wore some black tinted aviators with a frown to match. The guard stood intimidatingly in front of the doorway with crossed arms. Obviously he had been there for a very long time.

The pair of undercover hunters halted before him with undeterred, strong auras. The blunette flipped her hair, that she had let down, over her right shoulder before placing a hand on her hip "Its dark in here isn't it. I'd rather be in the light" Then Dan went on after "Burn up the fire and let the wind turn it into a blaze" They then said together "Make the water dance over the earth"

It was silent for a moment before the guard nodded and opened the door for them without uttering a word.

Runo and Dan strode it as it they owned the place, only to be met with what looked like an underground club.

Before the mission began, Fabia briefed them that there was a code which they had to memorize if they wanted to get in. The password was quickly embedded in their minds when they left for the warehouse.

The loud banging music was surprisingly concealed behind the door before they were let it, but it was hard to speak over the volume. Luckily the two simply nodded to each other before making their way to the back of the club, passing by potential Rogue targets that they were tempted to capture. But they knew they'd have to wait.

**Runo's POV**

How cliché was this? A club, really, I was hoping for something a little more original, but I guess you can't have everything.

But what really bugged me was all the criminals that scoured the area. And I couldn't lay a hand on any of them unless I wanted a **really** long talking to from Mira. And I will **not** go through that again. Not after the last one.

Dan and I, both ignored out urge to fight and preceded to the back, where we knew the informant was as that was what we had researched about this place.

The two of us stood before a table filled with Rouges, a couple that we had recognised when I skimmed through some files a while back. But I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from punching the closest one.

There was one however that we knew was our guy. So, in a demanding tone a said loud enough to be heard over the music "All of you, out" I ordered jerking my thumb behind me. All I got were amused looks, which made me really pissed off.

I slammed my hand on the table, causing their drinks to rattle along with the ice "Now…" I said more forcefully, giving each and every one of them the evil eye, which made them back out of the booth. I had taken my time to improve my intimidation skills, which seemed to have paid off if I do say so myself.

Standing up straight again I let Dan take over with our interrogation "You Hydron, the guy all Rogues go to for dirt?" He asked as if he didn't already know.

The guy Dan was speaking to was wearing a bored expression on his face as he swirled his brownish beverage in his hand. Either he was stoned or his probably dyed hair had too much product in it froze his brain.

After a couple of minutes the informant looked up at us, his violet eyed in a daze yet we knew he was fine "What do you want to know?" He asked as if he wanted the discussion to end as fast as possible.

Without wasting time, the Pyrusen pulled out a small green sheet of graphed glass from the inside of his jacket.

After a few taps an image appeared on the screen, the leader.

He slipped the sheet over to Hydron "Where can we find him?" The blond glanced down at the image as he took a sip from his cup. He played around with an ice cube for a bit before crushing it to pieces with his all too white teeth.

"So its Shun you want huh?"

**✦✧✦ ※ ✦✧✦**

"He's on Darkus?" Alice said surprisingly as the two undercover hunters returned in an exhausted state.

The pair plopped onto the couch in the room the girls were in when they observed Runo and Dan on their mission.

The blunette nodded as she took off her monocle "Apparently. I told you guys we should've gone there first" This made the tanned girl roll her midnight blue orbs "Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you" In turn Runo did the same with her eyes.

Fabia, ignoring the girl's playfulness got back on topic "Anyway, leaving Runo's real intentions out of this…" She paused merely for a second to see the said girl turn away in a huff. A tinge of colour reached her fair cheeks, but the Neathian had time later to tease her about it "… We should head there now"

Each girl nodded in agreement, however Dan groaned "You're leaving already?" He said disappointedly. But they all knew he was referring to only Runo.

So just like before, the three hunters got up and left the room.

"Well we'll go set up to leave. Runo make it quick" Alice stated with a concealed smile tugging at her lips.

The blunette tilted her head to the side confusingly "Make what quick" Julie giggled at the opening the emerald eyed girl just opened up for her "You know what she meant" The Subterrian squealed with a wink before disappearing behind the sliding doors along with Fabia and Alice.

Runo moaned as her blush from before came back "Man they're just too much!" She was expecting Dan the chuckle like he usually did, but instead he kissed her cheek, causing the hunters eyes to blink open widely.

She turned to him with a shy expression, only to see his cheesy grin "Come back soon okay?" The Halight was completely speechless. She even disregarded the shriek she head from her silver headed friend on the other side of the doorway.

So, trying to be cool she shut her lids lightly and turned away from him "We'll see you idiot" Which is Runo's language for 'Of course I will you idiot'

The term 'idiot' may mean the same either way, but Runo was sweet with it with Dan as she hid a smile behind her bright blue hair.

**✦✧✦ ※ ✦✧✦**

"So this is the place huh?" Julie said examining her surroundings after exploring through the rocky terrain of Darkus.

The four had just entered a pub, which had some kind of western theme added to the purple walls and furniture.

All types of alien species roamed around the area, all looking suspicious, but they weren't the ones the Resistance were searching for.

"Let's spilt up" Fabia suggested. The quartet of girls nodded, already splitting off in different directions observing the place. They were given some ghastly glares as they, although the most normal looking, stood out against the rest, which meant that the person they were looking for must've gotten the same looks.

**Alice's POV**

I never knew there was a place like this on Darkus. Then again I haven't returned back home in quite a long time.

I scoured the tavern, avoiding all the deathly stares from other terrestrial life forms and concentrated on the target we needed to capture.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a head of raven black hair empty the stool from the bar counter, leaving their half emptied glass to be picked up by the waiter that passed by.

I followed the surprisingly fast blur of ebony to a door beside the benched area. I gripped the handle of my sword and took it out of my belt, just to be cautious.

I ended up in the lavatory, a back facing me before he quickly turned around and lunged as fast as lightning.

This was definitely our target, Shun Kazami.

On instinct I threw my bladed weapon towards him, only missing by a fraction, which ended up hitting the window, smashing it to pieces.

As he came closer to me I took on a protective stance and prepared to go on hand to hand combat. I went to punch him using my right arm, but I had missed, which gave him the chance to grab my wrist and pull me back.

He could have broken it for all I knew. If he could miss a hit from me then he must be well trained. I was mentally preparing for the pain to arrive. However it never came when I looked directly into his eyes.

Then, for just a single second, we stopped…

Our eyes met together, my chocolate brown connecting with his stunning amber golden irises in perfect alignment as we stayed in that dipped position.

We were supposed to be fighting, but for some reason the both of us said in a trance like tone "Hi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah I wonder if I remember the plot to this since I'm currently writing another story but I'm sure I will. By the way the bar they were in at the end it the one in 2NE1's MV if you have a hard time imaging it<strong>

**Dan: You have a really small attention span don't you?**

**Everyone: Your one to talk**

**Dan: (Face plants on ground)**

**Me: Burned XD K well review… if you want… no just do it anyway… actually its okay… no its not. Sorry I'm partially deaf from the concert so I'm a little dizzy . **

**Alice: Just review please :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hate You <strong>**❤ Love You **


	3. Hi?

**Everyone: Happy birthday!**

**Me: That's right it is! And because of that I'm updating all my stories!**

**Runo: Finally, you've been just lazing off**

**Me: Anyway moving on, I haven't really been in the mood to write or some reason, but I won't stop :)**

**Runo: Are you even listening to me?**

**Fabia: Nope**

**Dan: Now you know how I feel XP**

**Me: So reviews, reviews! InnocentDiamond, yeah I don't remember why it was an all-girl team, I guess it just was XP Yeah that marriage part was just at random. Yeah I get that whole instincts thing :) So you did watch it! That's great! Hi jazzmonkey, was the ending really that good? I was just describing a part in the MV, but thanks for liking that, and the part with Runo and Dan. Hey cream-pie13, yep it's one of those hot and cold moments XD Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl, wow people really liked that ending huh? Sorry for not updating sooner XP Guest, whoever you are thanks for reviewing, and same goes for you with the ending huh XD Another Guest who likes the end, thanks! Hello new reviewer mayaa :) I'm sorry for making you wait. I've updated all of them though! And last but not lead, Bunnytea, another new reviewer, thank you, I'm glad you liked the ending too :)**

**Runo: Fine I'll do the disclaimer in this chapter too! Nothing owned**

**Me: Oh Runo when did you get here?**

**Runo: (Falls anime style)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Hi<strong>**?**

**Runo's POV**

We decided to separate to cover more ground in the pub, but I could still see Julie swiping some sort of Darkus dessert from a passing by waiter who didn't mind.

I mentally rolled my eyes as **I** was actually concentrating on finding this Shun character. Apparently Hydron was pretty open to giving out info freely. He stated he was one of those freelance Rogues that worked for either side that payed him the best. Luckily with my… negotiating skills, I managed to get a lot out of him for nothing.

As I dodged a drunken alien I noticed Alice disappear behind the end on the bar area. Something told me she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

The crashing noise confirmed my suspicions, so without a hint of doubt, I dashed in there, not even caring that I dived to the ground. But luckily had my gun out and ready to shoot. My aim would have been dead on if our target hadn't of dodged. Though I'm glad he did because Alice was so close and I would've hit her.

The Darkusy dusted herself off from when Shun pushed her to the ground, but for some reason her fighting style became more… hesitant, than before. But I didn't question anything at the moment as the Rogue had just pulled out what appeared to be Alice's sword from a shattered mirror and used it to block my light bullets, specially made in Haos if I might add.

"Julie, Fabia, go towards the lavatory out back now!" I ordered through my headpiece as I tossed Alice one of my firearms to distract the Rogue leader so I could change the barrel with a new pack that was strapped on my shoulder belt.

As I emptied out my gun, I kept swapping glances at the orange haired girl, who wasn't doing anything with the weapon I gave her "Alice, what are you doing?! Shoot!" I saw her snap out of a dazed state and was about to do as I said, but as fast as she pointed the weapon up, Shun appeared behind her and held the blade to her throat.

He twisted her arms to attain the gun and pointed it right towards me, just as the other two of my fellow hunters entered the room.

**Shun's POV**

What did **she** say? What did **I** say? 'Hi', really?

I quickly snapped out of my moment of daze and retaliated with the obvious hunters that were sent to capture me.

I was easily able to corner the red headed one, but I had this inner feeling inside of me that didn't want to hurt her as I did with the other one who kept her light gun pointed at me. She halted an attack as I had her comrade under the sword that was used to hunt me with.

The girl, who her name was apparently Alice as her friend called her, was struggling under my arm as I pressed the cool metal closer to her neck.

"You do anything to her we'll charge you with immediate death" The blue haired hunter growled at me just as two more backups appeared behind her "Banishment just flew out the window for you buddy"

Did it look like I cared about what they were going to do to me? I wasn't about to lose everything I've worked for just to let a couple of girls stop me now. Besides, I'm not finished yet…

"Sorry to cut your capture short…" I began as I hooked the gun to my belt and exchanged it for a small spherical metal ball and pushed the green button on top before tossing it in front of them. A black smoky fog emitted from the small device, which startled them as the mist started to consume them.

As soon as the gas filled the entire room, I pulled out a small cloth out of a compartment in my belt and pressed in to Alice's face. As she struggled more the powder embedded in the cloth soon took affect and she fell unconscious, falling into my arms.

"Alice!" One of them screamed, followed by some choked coughs. I could barely make them out trying to find where I was, but I didn't take the time to find out.

Before they could do any more to me than they already had, I broke through one of the windows on the walls, and tossed the passed out hunter over my shoulder. I propped my leg up on the pane and searched for my hover car convertible located right under me, and jumped, landing in front of the wheel.

I placed the red head in the passenger's seat and quickly took off. I have never done the whole hostage thing, but I guess now's a good a time as any.

As I drove down the rocky plains of Darkus, I stole a glance at Alice from the side. _Maybe she will be of help to me._ I thought. But I still had that unsettling feeling on the inside of me. I dismissed the insinuation and just went over to the gear shift and pulled back to a setting with the letter T, meaning transport.

A giant portal then appeared before me, and I drove right in the centre of it. I knew I was going to get a lecture from a certain someone when I got back.

**Julie's POV**

I was coughing, hard. The gas that Rogue released were stinging my eyes and filling up my lungs. I could barely breathe, and the tears stinging my eyes were actually helping me if I clenched them tight enough.

"D-did he, did he get away?" I managed to choke out as I held my neck. All the moisture in my mouth had been dried away from the fog, making my throat as cracked as the environment of my home planet Subterra.

After a couple of moments the mist soon cleared out. But I realised why when we all saw the broken window, and the shattered glass scattered all over the ground below it.

All of us rushed to the cut out portion of the wall and tried to see where Shun had disappeared to. But there was only a bright light blinding me far in the distance, a dimension transporter light.

"He got away" Fabia stated in a disappointed tone as she glared at the horizon in the atmosphere "We nearly had him, but he was just too fast for us-"

"Where's Alice?" Runo interrupted as she looked around the lavatory. I did the same, realising the chocolate eyed girl was nowhere to be found "Where's Alice?" The Halight repeated, but this time more frantically.

I have idea what happened to her, but Fabia was the first to figure things out, like always "He must have taken her" She deducted, looking out the window where the said criminal made his grand exit out of "But why?" The Neathian wondered as her forest green orbs practically burned into the scenery.

And that was what I was wondering too.

Why the heck **did** that Rogue take Alice?

**✦✧✦ ※ ✦✧✦**

**No one's POV**

"Why did you bring **her** back to base?!"

Marucho screamed in question as his hands ran through his hair, nearly pulling the golden strands out.

Through his fogged up glass lenses he saw Shun placed an unconscious orange haired girl on the couch opposite his gadget work station. It was set on a platform above a hand to hand combat training area covered with leather mats. Further away various weapons were placed here and there as well.

The Rogue leader glanced at the hyperventilating preteen as he took Alice's lifeless arms and held them behind her back. He then grabbed a set of electric handcuffs from her belt and locked them onto her own wrists "She might be of use to us" He simply reasoned as he stood up straight and took off his long forest green vest. The raven haired criminal tossed it on the wooden railing before swiftly jumping over it and down onto the lower level "Keep an eye on her" He ordered from below as the genius ran up to the edge, clutching onto the bar "Hold on a second, what are you going to be doing?!" Marucho shouted, now even more freaked out than the blond already was.

"I'm training. The others are out now so the areas empty" He paused to look at the eerily quiet surrounding space "They have been dropping like flies since the hunters have been striking them down" Shun said remorsefully as he thought of his people getting captured.

This made the blue eyed boy even more confused "Then why the heck did you take one of those same hunters **here**, to **our** headquarters?" He asked seriously, still having trouble finding a breath. But in return he got no answer as Shun was already going at a wooden post, kicking and punching at it from left to right in quick strong movements.

The red rimmed lensed boy sweat dropped as he drearily made his way back to his large desk and sat on his stool. He attempted to divulge himself with his work around him, which right was just pieces of scrap metals, chips and wires. _This is not going to go well__…_Marucho thought as he used a laser to fuse a micro camera into his little invention.

**{~X~}**

"You 'lost' Alice?!"

Mira basically screamed though the microphone of the video phone as she went wide eyed at her remaining three hunters.

The trio cringed, and was glad that they made the decision to contact their leader while at their base in Darkus, and not back at Vestal.

Julie tried to make the situation less grave by making light of it, even though she knew it wasn't "Well 'lost' is a little out there" She said while using her fingers to perform the air quote motion, which made Mira glare at her with half lidded eyes "**You** were the one who used that word" The red head pointed out, getting more irritated by the second.

"She was just… kidnapped" Although the Subterrian whispered that last part as she scratched her cheek and diverted her eyes away from the screen, Mira heard very clearly "She was kidnapped?!" She exclaimed incredulously.

This time it was Runo to take over explaining "It was the Rogue you told us to pursue, Shun Kazami" She informed "We still don't understand why she has her, but we will get Alice back" With an affirmative nod from both Fabia and Julie, the Resistance leader had no choice but to refrain from anymore outbursts.

"You better" She warned "You have no idea what dangers will occur if we don't return her safely"

**{~X~}**

Alice tossed and turned in the uncomfortable couch she was on. The sound of the squeaky leather mixed in with her moans as she tried to open her eyes, to release them from the darkness.

Soon enough her lids lifted and her chocolate brown irises zipped around her surroundings. First it was a brown ceiling, accompanied by a dangling light. Then it was a large bright screen that nearly blinded her as her eyes were still adjusting to the light. And finally was a blond haired boy, looking very interested in whatever he had in front of her.

It took Alice several seconds to realise where she was and recap at what happened before she passed out.

Quietly and stealthily, Alice pulled her upper body from the all too loud sofa, and tried to sneak around the mysterious boy. But as luck would have it, just the slightest bit of movement made the blond jump back to see the hunter try to make an escape down the wooden stair.

The orange head gritted her teeth and took a sharp intake of breath as he took Runo's gun and pointed it at her. On instinct Alice backed up to the railing, which she finally realised was there.

Whipping her head back at the boy with red glasses, she took no time in gripping the bar, despite her hands being tied behind her back, and back flipped down to the lower level.

Only she landed right back in the hands of the same Rogue who abducted her.

Alice released a yelp as she tried her best to think of a way out of this, but for some reason, she couldn't clear her mind as she stared at him, both in fear and confusion.

"Do you really think that Rogues are that stupid not to handle hunters?" He asked rhetorically.

But before Alice could say anything, he kissed her…

That's when she fell back into unconsciousness, lying limply in his arms once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, well, well, look how <strong>_**this **_**chapter ended. Kind of like the last one huh? Sorry about that**

**Alice: Why am I unconscious?**

**Mira: _That's_ what's on your mind? What about the ki-?!  
><strong>

**Me: (I cut her off) You'll see in the next chapter ;) In the meantime please review! It's my birthday so I'd love them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hate You <strong>**❤ Love You **


End file.
